Waterdeep: Dragon Heist
Waterdeep: Dragon Heist, also called Dragon Heist, is a low-level campaign. It takes characters from level 1 to level 5. Despite this, it's seen as highly complex, having four possible villains. It is part one of two of Waterdeep Adventures, and is followed by Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage. Disclaimer: The Lords of Waterdeep cannot be held responsible for the flogging, banishment, incarceration, or execution of adventures who violate the Code Legal, norare the Lords responsible for the actions of beholder crime lords, unscrupulous nobles, drow swashbucklers, and evil clones. Also, don't be alarmed by the colossal statues scattered throughout the city. They're quite safe and haven't gone berserk in years. Blurb WELCOME TO WATERDEEP! A fantastic treasure trove is yours for the taking in this adventure for the world's greatest roleplaying game. Famed explorer Volothamp Geddarm needs you to complete a simple quest. Thus begins a mad romp through the wards of Waterdeep as you uncover a villainous plot involving some of the city's most influential figures. A grand urban caper awaits you. Pit your skill and bravado against villains the likes of which you've never faced before, and let the dragon hunt begin! Table of Contents * Pronunciation Guide * Introduction ** Story Overview ** Choose Your Villain ** Seasons ** Running the Adventure ** Adventure Structure ** Life in Waterdeep ** Adventure Flowchart ** Villain Lairs ** Adventure Background ** Character Creation ** Character Advancement ** Factions in Waterdeep ** The Yawning Portal * Ch. 1: A Friend in Need ** Where to Start ** Zhentarim Hideout ** The Watch Arrives ** Tracking Floon ** Xanathar Guild Hideout ** Completing Volo's Quest ** Level Advancement * Ch. 2: Trollskull Alley ** Joining Factions ** Open For Business? ** Level Advancement * Ch. 3: Fireball ** What's Happening Here? ** The Crime Scene ** After the Blast ** Nim's Secret ** What Renaer Knows ** Gralhund Villa ** Aftermath ** Loose Ends ** Level Advancement * Ch. 4: Dragon Season ** Setting the Stage ** Encounter Chains ** Encounter Chains by Season ** Encounter 1: Alley ** Encounter 2: Mistshore ** Encounter 3: Street Chase ** Encounter 4: Mausoleum ** Encounter 5: Rooftop Chase ** Encounter 6: Theater ** Encounter 7: Old Tower ** Encounter 8: Courthouse ** Encounter 9: Cellar Complex ** Encounter 10: Converted Windmill ** Vault Keys ** Vault of Dragons ** Adventure Conclusion * Ch. 5: Spring Madness ** Facing Xanathar ** Foiling Xanathar's Operation ** Xanathar's Lair ** Special Events * Ch. 6: Hell of a Summer ** Cult of Asmodeus ** Facing the Cassalanters ** Cassalanter Villa ** Temple of Asmodeus ** Special Events * Ch. 7: Maestro's Fall ** Facing Jarlaxle ** Sea Maidens Faire ** Scarlet Marpenoth ** Special Events * Ch. 8: Winter Wizardry ** Facing Manshoon ** Kolat Towers ** Extradimensional Sanctum ** Special Events * Ch. 9: Volo's Waterdeep Enchiridion ** Entering Waterdeep ** A Long History (in Brief) ** Surviving the City ** The Wards of Waterdeep ** The City's Splendors ** Parting Words * App. A: Magic Items * App. B: Monsters and NPCs * App. C: Handouts ** Yawning Portal Friendly Faces ** The Code Legal ** Trollskull Manor and Tavern ** Key to the Yawning Portal Errata Waterdeep: Dragon Heist does not have any errata. Category:Campaigns Category:Books Category:Waterdeep Adventures